1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sailboard and, more particularly, to a sailboard that may be used for windsurfing as well as sailing.
2. Prior Art
Watercraft sports have become increasingly popular particularly in the areas of windsurfing, sculling and more recently sea kayaking. Windsurfing requires good balance, upper body strength as well as a strong back and legs and the ability to stand upright for extended periods of time, thus limiting the number of potential participants in the sport.
Also, depending on wind conditions and sea conditions, windsurfing typically may require several sizes of sails as well as boards, each of which are costly. An active person who engages in such a watercraft sport would need a substantial array of additional equipment to participate, including masts, oars, paddles, and rigging. Sailing requires similar equipment, but rarely does one find a single sailboard that may be used for both sports.
Initially, sailboards were constructed with masts, which were pivotally mounted to the body of the board by a universal joint, which would not support or sustain the mast by itself above the board. Most sailing boards have to be large in size to support the tall masts that accompany them. These sailboards are in widespread use today, but control of the motion of a sailboard having a mast with a universal joint is very difficult to learn and master. Additionally, having a large mast mounted to the board in such away does not allow for easy storage or transportation. Windsurfing boards have the advantage of having a more compact size, which makes them easy to maneuver and transport on top of a vehicle.
Accordingly, a need remains for a sailboard that is suitable for windsurfing as well as sailing and fulfills the equipment requirements for both sports.